Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 September 2016
02:10 Limited means it's limited time 02:11 Doesn't mean it's a one time only thing 02:11 Not that big of a deal anyways 02:11 Pretty common 02:28 hey guys 02:29 wats the best parade to do? 02:29 for unit exp i mean 02:32 i cri 02:32 Afternoon. 02:33 So Crimson Storm Mich said there's maintenance.. 02:40 O deym Mirai-hen was great 02:47 (ninja) 02:58 anyone here that can help me make SP sets? 03:17 Hey 03:19 This chat is literally soooo dead 03:19 ���� 03:22 Well 03:22 At least computers now support emojis 03:22 I'm on my phone HAHA 03:22 Because otherwise your mobile emojis would look ridiculous 03:22 True dat 03:23 It's like 4:23 and I've got college at 8 xD 03:23 Rip 03:25 Lol 03:26 At least I don't have to worry about bf anymore�������� 03:27 Now that's a huge weight off my shoulder 03:27 Hah 03:27 The least I'd ever do is login daily for the login rewards 03:27 Nah 03:27 I know someone who practically doesn't really progress in the game 03:28 But still logs in and gifts daily 03:28 Pretty interesting 03:29 I used to do that 03:29 I used to only log on in collaboration events and ones where u get daily gems 03:30 Yea 03:30 I don't really have much to do 03:31 Quick confirmation. OE Rize is coming out soon right? 03:32 Honestly haven't been following release dates 03:32 But it shouldn't take more than 2 months 03:32 Ok. Just curious since I saw a post about it. 03:35 hello? 03:35 yes 03:35 hi ephraim 03:35 death 03:35 they nerfed it 03:35 i know 03:35 i saw 03:36 i dont really care, since i dont have neither but the sphere's got me a little sad.... 03:36 I still have this picture that verses sent 03:36 vers met this person 03:36 http://imgur.com/a/5yU6a 03:37 Who's that 03:37 Is that the Nico Yazawa incarnate? 03:37 dont remember 03:37 Elise? 03:37 he said who it was 03:37 I just dont remember 03:37 http://i.imgur.com/aURsKqD.png 03:37 i think it was someone named angie?? 03:37 i dont remember 03:37 lol 03:38 Hi Ephraim 03:38 here's vers' spirit animal 03:38 http://imgur.com/a/ficI2 03:38 hey 03:38 hello 03:38 XD 03:39 Domo (y) 03:39 anyone wants to rp? 03:39 hmm idk 03:39 http://i.imgur.com/aURsKqD.png this is my spirit ani- oh wait, I'm a horse.... so..... 03:39 * Death of Hell shrugs 03:39 This is my spirit animal http://imgur.com/a/WzJSX 03:39 Top tier 03:40 im trying to get maple story in my school laptop 03:40 i should have known..... 03:40 Does it work Eph? 03:40 I know that the Chromebooks at my school don't allow downloading 03:40 and it'll reset anyways 03:40 every link you post nyan, there's a 50% chance it's just a photoshopped face of ushi.... 03:40 Not even photoshopped 03:40 Just screenshot 03:40 idk 03:40 yeo 03:40 yep 03:40 well photoshooped and screenshot 03:41 lol Ushi! 03:41 phtotshopped* 03:41 god 03:41 i cant type 03:41 typo! 03:41 (Y) 03:41 did i seriously forget my imgur password... 03:42 You should just put Maple on a big USB Eph 03:42 i hate how my school blocks Imgur but not ifunny..... 03:42 death 03:42 get psiphon 03:43 http://i.imgur.com/yNlQWRM.jpg 03:43 XD 03:45 im back, and i changed the password for my imgur 03:45 now 03:46 time to get maplestory 03:46 well... 03:46 *attempt to get maplestory* 03:47 well, i think im gonna get HR +5... 03:47 im not 03:47 ^ 03:47 i havent done FH in a while 03:47 Hmm 03:47 i went fully into FH..... 03:47 Juno Seto and Ensa Taya comparison? 03:47 death 03:47 wat 03:47 im going to be ready for EU FH 03:47 i got avant 03:48 and.... 03:48 Juno is a defensive supportive mitigator 03:48 Ensa-Taya is an offensive buffer 03:48 i still cant get Aries for the life of me.... 03:48 now all i need to do for my EU FH team to be ready is 03:48 get libra in my team 03:48 did you already max out your sedraC? 03:49 psh 03:49 no 03:49 i did, i just need to get more Mirror shards 03:49 I dont need another mitigator yet 03:49 and besides 03:49 while most people have a normal lord type i changed mine to anima 03:49 laberd is better imo 03:49 same, death 03:50 hi mich 03:50 took all of my Mystery frogs for it tho.... 03:50 new maintenance today? 03:50 JUZO WAS A FLARPING HERO 03:50 who is juzo? 03:50 ack? 03:51 death 03:51 what 03:51 How do some people have multiple units that you can use when you are their friends? 03:51 are you in this chat only at this time? 03:51 i come in at random times 03:51 you set them as leads 03:51 Where? 03:51 ^@white 03:51 settings 03:52 Ooooooh 03:52 That's useful! 03:52 Thanks! 03:52 I can help my friends now 03:52 *sigh* 03:52 tmw you have to use google.co.uk 03:53 Welp 03:53 because google.com redirects you there while you're in the uk? 03:53 i got lazy on the last day of FH again 03:53 yeah...me too 03:53 i didn't..... 03:53 lol I got lazy the last two days 03:53 only +4 for me bleh 03:53 i got lazy the whole time FH was on 03:54 No matter. I'm only doing for the Artons 03:54 i think i got +2 03:54 me too 03:54 needd +2 to get tilith 03:54 I'm 19 03:54 FH 19 03:55 so about sedrac 03:55 i prefer using laberd 03:55 because laberd has BB fill when attacked 03:56 meh 03:56 death 03:56 what 03:56 my BB management is bad 03:56 so i need that 03:56 mine isn't.... 03:56 julius aint a good BB filler 03:57 i use Libra 03:57 well i dont have enough cost for libra yet 03:57 oh wow..... 03:57 my service points 03:58 kek 03:58 56,834,000 03:59 guard frontier? 03:59 ? 03:59 yes 03:59 but the number, so exact 04:00 so i end Frontier Hunter at rank 371 04:00 +5 04:00 ? 04:00 yes 04:00 oh.... 04:01 shame, im getting my longbow next season.... 04:02 Oh... 04:02 I completely forgot about Longbow 04:02 Oh well 04:02 i love that it takes you 10 months if you have guard frontier setup or a lot of gems to get eriole 04:03 i've been logged for almost two years now and i got Eriole last season.... 04:04 I need 04:04 i've been playing BF for a year now with this account and im only like 2-3 months away from getting him 04:05 but thats if i really tried getting him 04:05 50m more service points 04:05 for Longbow 04:05 Bleh 04:05 Sacred Longbow 04:05 Meh sphere... 04:06 6.5m for me 04:06 http://imgur.com/aQir3Ka 04:06 it's beautiful! 04:06 i mean at the start of this season i needed like 57 million..... 04:07 welp! 04:07 or somwhere like that.... 04:07 cant get nexon launcher 04:07 cause i need admin 04:07 Gg 04:07 Are you installing it on a school computer or your own 04:07 like rn 04:08 yes 04:08 school computer 04:08 Cause you can probably do it if you plug in a USB with enough space and install it through your computer where it places the files into your USB 04:08 well 04:08 i COULD do that 04:08 That reminds me to do my daily bossing 04:09 but my parents wont let me go to my PC at this time 04:09 Rip 04:09 O 04:09 what's funny is that they think i sleep at this hour 04:09 be a savage and do it anyways 04:09 *I'd do it, but no USB 04:09 The max my USB can hold is like 04:09 4GB? 04:10 a 16GB USB is enough right? 04:10 Yea 04:10 alright 04:10 inb4 04:10 i get maplestory 04:10 but it wont let me play it anyways 04:10 god damn eliebot.... 04:11 so today in class 04:11 Lol 04:11 another teacher from another hour was blocking my PC 04:11 "oh hai. is that a Sphere in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? :S " 04:11 LOL 04:11 04:11 Why 04:11 either it was another teacher 04:11 or i got hacked 04:11 Rip 04:12 cause afterwards 04:12 they were watching bob's burgers 04:12 ... 04:12 .. 04:12 . 04:12 .. 04:12 If I had a USB I'd stick Osu and Maple there 04:12 I've always wanted to play Osu at school 04:12 nyan 04:13 i got osu (Y) 04:13 (y) 04:13 whats better 04:13 my computer is touch screen 04:13 Nice 04:13 I have to use those crappy chromebooks 04:13 Touch pad 04:13 * Nyanlime shudders 04:13 >Teacher looks at screen 04:13 >"why are there so many fingerprints...." 04:14 cause i never clean my screen (Y) 04:15 imagine i get maplestory 04:15 but i dont multiplayer 04:15 I don't multiplayer either 04:15 maplestory will then feel... 04:15 lonely... 04:15 There really is nothing to multiplayer 04:15 nyan 04:15 But I'm used to solo grinding so it's k 04:15 i'd play the heck out of multiplayer with my friends in school 04:16 You have friends that play? 04:16 wow... 04:16 Because 04:16 you're the 5th person that's said that... 04:16 The only person I actually talk to about Maple is my bro 04:16 im excluding the "that play" 04:16 Probably almost nobody plays at my school 04:17 i bet no one does either in my school 04:17 i'll make them though 04:17 I had a friend play for a moment 04:17 but that was it 04:17 i'd play with my friends 04:17 like 04:17 "hey! let's fight a boss afterschool, so grind!" 04:18 Lol 04:18 and in the end 04:18 Fml 04:18 I got stunned and Velium nuked me 04:18 i'd be like lvl 40 04:18 and they'd be lvl 23 04:18 Do you already have an acc 04:18 I do 04:18 but it's been like 6 months since i played maplestory 04:18 so guess how thats going to go 04:19 Man 04:19 I know I should be really active for the current event 04:19 to max out my traits 04:19 But ehhh, so lazyyy 04:19 this thu s already the lase ep of DR3 Side:Despair 04:19 I should ask my brother 04:19 when he's coming home 04:19 for i can put it on my USB 04:20 What world? 04:20 Deym 04:20 seeing the cast of DR1 again is nightmare fuel 04:21 no spoilers plz mich 04:21 Wooo 04:21 200m+ mesos 04:21 Power of selling pots from bosses 04:22 Just saying 04:22 they're all Nightmare Fuel 04:23 oh yeah 04:23 i never did say what was my spirit animal 04:23 it's this 04:23 http://imgur.com/a/uVrZq 04:26 Ded huh 04:27 wb mich 04:27 Limera 04:28 any tips for Xie'Jing? 04:28 im listening to feel good inc, 04:29 anything? ;-; 04:29 nuke her 04:29 2 turn kill her 04:29 Mifune? 04:30 I think i used double nyami 04:30 I don't have any nyami .-. 04:30 dont you have me as friend white? 04:30 Ehh 04:30 your user? 04:30 Ephraim 04:30 idk 04:31 I'll check after I get destroyed in this battle 04:31 what is your ign? 04:31 White 04:31 What does it mean when her health bar is blue? 04:32 you screwed (Y) 04:32 yaaaay 04:33 X3 or 3 04:33 Which trial is harder? 04:33 Nope 04:33 you're not on my friends list XD 04:33 x3 is the easiest/hardest trial 04:33 only because it's tedious 04:33 What are you supposed to do? 04:34 other trials can screw you over cause of RNG 04:34 this is on is just tedious 04:34 so nuke her 04:34 soo 04:34 Mifune + Avant? 04:34 sure 04:34 you can use my nyami if you'd like 04:34 If you have Nemethgear that trial is easy :^) 04:35 add me white 04:35 5980505804 04:35 okie 04:35 Sent ^.- 04:35 kay 04:36 i'll put up my best nuker nyami 04:36 Mkay 04:36 anima, and has sky harbringer, along with medblare 04:37 Ooooh 04:37 let me do a quick quest that will allow me to see your FR 04:37 FR? 04:37 friend request 04:37 oh okie 04:38 you've been added 04:38 Yaay <3 04:38 let me try x3 again and see how good nyami UBB is again... 04:39 okie <3 04:40 oh yeah 04:40 do you happen to have avant? 04:40 Yeah 04:40 use him along with nyami 04:40 Alright 04:40 nyami UBB 04:40 on first turn 04:41 How? o-o 04:41 hero crystal 04:41 I don't have that XD 04:41 04:41 then make one 04:42 level up your synthesis house to max and make one 04:42 okie 04:42 Maxed it 04:42 Dear god 04:42 now you know the rest 04:43 I need to farm some materials 04:43 make some shade stones as well i guess 04:43 to amplify nyami UBB 04:43 now 04:43 brb 04:43 my brother came back 04:43 going to get maplestory 04:44 I need honor claws 04:44 ;-; 05:03 Welp 05:03 I got destroyed 05:03 Hello 05:03 Hey 05:04 WorstTeamComps 05:04 How is everyone 05:04 you stole my profile pic 05:04 It's the only picture my father left me 05:04 I will take this to court! 05:05 Also 05:05 i need some help deciding my next omni 05:06 Should I go azami or ludan 05:06 or whatever his name is 05:07 hmm 05:07 Lauda 05:09 Lauda 05:09 . 05:13 yoyo 05:17 Rainbow Goddess 05:23 Trial 06:07 sup, Deemo 2016 09 20